


Snow Kisses At Night

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow Kisses, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing to remember about growing up is to never stop being a child at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Kisses At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakingCrups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingCrups/gifts).



> This was a holiday card gift ficlet for freakingcrups. Also, JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter; I just like to play with them.

“I like snow.” Scorpius stood with his head tilted back, pointed nose tipped up as the small flakes spun around them. “It’s cold.”

“Of course it’s cold, dummy.” James spoke with all the authority of a boy on the edge of going to Hogwarts. His birthday was this month, and he would receive his letter after that, Draco had no doubt.

“Don’t call your brother names,” he said mildly. He smirked at Harry’s glance; they both knew that tone was only the beginning. Managing three boys and a girl kept their lives entertaining and active, even on quiet nights like this as they strolled through the small village they called home.

James rolled his eyes and stalked ahead, hands deep in the pockets of his heavy outer robes. The twins—Albus and Scorpius—walked along hand in hand, heads either close together or tilted back to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Lily had fallen asleep and rode on Harry’s back, a spell carefully binding her in place so the sleepy little girl couldn’t fall.

“You were like that once,” Harry mentioned. “An insufferable know-it-all, full of snark and eye rolls. He’ll grow out of it eventually.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t take the same path I did to do so,” Draco replied dryly. “One hopes our children will benefit from what we’ve learned.”

Harry’s hand slipped into his, warm as their fingers entwined together. Draco felt the warming charm and appreciated it. “I think they’ve got a good chance of turning out just as brilliantly as their father did,” Harry murmured.

“It’s like cold kisses,” Albus said, putting his arms wide and spinning in place. The snow above him swirled, a tiny cyclone forming over his and Scorpius’s heads. Both boys laughed, snow touching their noses.

“Snow kisses!” Scorpius chortled. “On my nose!”

“Eyebrows!”

“Lips!”

“Chin!”

“Forehead!”

“Ears!”

“Shut up!” James yelled, silencing the twins. “Merlin, you two just go _on_ —”

“James.” Just that one word, and nothing more, in perfect concert from both Draco and Harry. James fell silent.

Draco gestured and the tiny cyclone of snow split, one half moving to hover over James, spilling over his hair. “There’s nothing wrong with snow kisses,” he said quietly. “Just like there’s nothing wrong with still being a child and enjoying them. Go on and catch snow on your tongue. You know you want to.”

James blinked in the swirl of snow, cold flakes painting his dark eyebrows sparkling white. His gaze shifted from the twins (still quietly offering ideas for snow kisses amongst giggles), to Draco’s patient expression, to where Harry had his own head tilted back, tongue stuck out, waiting for a flake to fall.

Slowly James relented, eyes closed as he shifted to let the snow touch his face. Cheeks reddened, lips chilled before they parted in a smile and caught the kiss of the wind.

Harry caught Draco’s hand again and pulled him close. Lips brushed lips, warm and soft, just a tease with a promise of later to come as his tongue teased cold drops from his skin. “Snow kisses,” Harry offered with a smile.

The swirl around them sparkled, the tiny ice crystals lit from within as Draco leaned back in, stealing another, warmer kiss. “Hold that thought,” he murmured. “Reminding James he’s still a child might just—” He was interrupted by a shriek from one of the twins and an indignant yelp.

“Snowballs!” James shouted.

Together Harry and Draco watched as James and twins chased each other, lobbing hastily formed snowballs at each other, laughing at the splashes of cold snow everywhere. There would be time for more kisses later. Harry motioned for Draco to go help; someone had to prove to the children that growing up didn’t mean growing old.

It had taken Draco a long time to learn it himself, and he thanked Harry for it every day. He meant to never let his children forget their childhood. Snow kisses were a magic to keep hold of always.


End file.
